zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:The Legend of Zelda - The Wind Waker - Complete Soundtrack
Beschreibung Music from the video game The Legend of Zelda : The Wind Waker from 2002, by Nintendo Music by Kenta Nagata, Hajime Wakai, Toru Minegishi & Kōji Kondō ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Musique du jeu vidéo The Legend of Zelda : The Wind Waker de 2002, par Nintendo Musique de Kenta Nagata, Hajime Wakai, Toru Minegishi & Kōji Kondō To find a lot of discount video games : https://www.g2a.com/r/tantris Tracks : 00:00 - Title 01:07 - Menu Selection 02:05 - The Legendary Hero 05:39 - Outset Island 07:46 - Inside a House 08:48 - Grandpa's House 09:45 - Fencing Instruction 10:46 - Beedle's Shop 12:03 - A Giant Mysterious Bird Attacks 12:44 - Tetra Discovered 12:55 - The Forest of Outset Island 13:38 - Bokoblin Migration 13:48 - Battle 16:22 - Encounter With Tetra 17:07 - Aryll's Kidnapping 18:26 - Grandma 20:08 - My Grandma 21:00 - Departure 22:34 - Inside the Pirate Ship 24:09 - Forsaken Fortress Invasion 1 25:10 - Forsaken Fortress Invasion 2 25:53 - Forsaken Fortress 27:33 - Imprisonment 27:38 - Reunion With Sister 28:56 - Rendez-vous With the Ship 1 29:26 - Rendez-vous With the Ship 2 30:44 - Rendez-vous With the Ship 3 31:16 - Windfall Island 32:31 - Zunari's Store 33:54 - Dawn 34:17 - Ocean 36:58 - Maritime Battle 39:02 - The 2nd Maritime Battle 40:27 - Get Treasure Box 40:32 - Open Treasure Box 40:41 - Get Item 40:45 - Get Small Item 40:50 - Dragon Roost Island 42:26 - Dragon Roost Cavern 43:51 - Mini Boss 45:32 - Game Over 45:45 - Gohma Appears 46:10 - Gohma Battle First Half 47:41 - Gohma Battle Second Half 48:55 - Boss Clear Fanfare 49:22 - Get Heart Piece 49:28 - Get Orb 49:33 - Wind's Requiem (Baton) 49:41 - Wind's Requiem 49:47 - Get Baton Song 49:52 - Yacht Game 51:18 - Yacht Game Goal 51:52 - Yacht Game Failure 52:04 - Song of Passing (Baton) 52:11 - Song of Passing 52:17 - Forest Haven 54:30 - Inside Forest Haven 56:01 - The Deku Tree's Crisis 56:19 - The Deku Tree and the Korogu 58:53 - Forbidden Woods 1:01:04 - Kalle Demos Appears 1:01:33 - Kalle Demos 1:03:01 - Ceremony in the Woods 1:05:13 - Song of the New Year's Ceremony 1:05:42 - The Great Sea is Cursed 1:07:15 - Sacred Shrine 1:08:49 - Jabun 1:10:09 - Tower of the Gods Appears 1:11:05 - Tower of the Gods 1:13:11 - Command Melody (Baton) 1:13:18 - Gohdan Appears 1:13:57 - Gohdan 1:16:12 - To Hyrule 1:17:17 - Sealed Hyrule Castle 1:18:42 - Get Master Sword 1:18:54 - Hyrule Castle 1:21:01 - Phantom Ganon 1:23:29 - Aryll's Rescue 1 1:23:51 - Aryll's Rescue 2 1:23:59 - Aryll's Rescue 3 1:24:30 - Aryll's Rescue 4 1:25:15 - Aryll's Rescue 5 1:25:31 - The Tower of Forsaken Fortress 1:26:44 - Helmaroc King Appears 1:27:06 - Helmaroc King 1:29:37 - Ganondorf on Forsaken Fortress 1:33:33 - The Miracle Stone Shows One's True Nature 1:34:07 - Hyrule King Appears 1:35:45 - Zelda's Awakening 1:36:19 - Princess Zelda's Theme 1:37:18 - Ballad of Gales (Baton) 1:37:26 - Ballad of Gales 1:37:38 - Fairy Spring 1:38:47 - The Fairy Queen 1:39:32 - Dungeon 1:41:03 - Earth God's Lyric (Baton) 1:41:12 - Sage Raruto 1:42:27 - Medli's Awakening 1:44:10 - Earth God's Lyric 1:44:33 - Earth Temple 1:46:42 - Jalhalla Appears 1:47:05 - Jalhalla 1:48:18 - Medli's Prayer 1:49:03 - Wind God's Aria (Baton) 1:49:12 - Sage Fodo 1:50:32 - Makar's Awakening 1:51:03 - Wind God's Aria 1:51:18 - Wind Temple 1:53:07 - Molgera Appears 1:53:59 - Molgera 1:56:36 - Makar's Prayer 1:57:07 - Hero of the Wind 1:58:34 - Ganon's Castle 2:00:03 - Gohma First Half (2nd Time) 2:01:31 - Gohma Second Half (2nd Time) 2:02:43 - Kalle Demos (2nd Time) 2:04:11 - Jalhalla (2nd Time) 2:05:31 - Molgera (2nd Time) 2:08:08 - Illusionary Room 2:09:38 - Puppet Ganon First Half 2:10:35 - Puppet Ganon (Puppet Mode) 2:12:26 - Puppet Ganon (Transformation) 2:12:49 - Puppet Ganon (Spider Mode) 2:14:11 - Puppet Ganon (Snake Mode) 2:15:47 - Puppet Ganon Second Half 2:16:31 - Ganondorf Battle First Half 2:17:59 - Ganondorf Battle 2:20:22 - Farewell Hyrule King 2:22:39 - Ending 2:23:45 - Staff Credits 2:29:12 - Epilogue 2:30:08 - Aryll's Theme 2:31:45 - Game Demo Kategorie:Videos